When Roses Fall Primera Parte
by claualphapainter-95
Summary: Serías capaz de dar tu propia vida para salvar a esa persona tan especial
1. Chapter 1

_**Wessie Cullen: **Es un fanfic Lemmon (Bueno no tanto) espero que lo disfruten, porfavor, espero comentarios (incluyendo críticas) les agradesco mucho. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**When the Roses Fall -Primer Capítulo-**

_"El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen.... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren.... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno."_

Nunca se sintieron como si la vida se les acabase y el único que podría salvarte fuese _él _esa persona a quien amas tanto y que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, que cada vez que muestra un gesto de amor, de los más sencillos ya fuese un: beso o un simple abrazo sientes que llegas hasta el cielo,

Dejen contarles mi historia, no es tan maravillosa como se imaginan, pero es _Nuestra_ historia, la historia de aquel hombre que dio su vida por varios y lo más importante; aquel hombre a quien más amaba en la vida.

Amity Park: pequeña y próspera ciudad, o eso solía ser, todos aparentábamos ser felices hasta que una gran verdad salió a flote; la ciudad había sido infectada por una clase de mutación letalmente contagiosa, vale, para ese entonces nadie sabía nada y yo me encontraba en la habitación de mi novio. Danny.

Vale, no novio, mejor amigo para ese entonces, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y prácticamente éramos como hermanos.

"¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?" Pronuncié, divertidamente…la tarea de Literatura era mi favorita _¡Vamos despistado!_ Pensé.

"Genial, si que sirves para estas cosas, en cambio yo no" esbozó una sonrisa.

"Danny, eres tan despistado" sentí que mis mejillas ardían, entonces disimuladamente volteé.

"Vale, ¡Hora de comer!" se levantó de la alfombra y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador.

"Y la tarea ¿La dejaremos así?" esbocé un mueca "Daniel Fenton, nunca cambiaras"

"_Manquer_" Dejo una bolsa de patatas fritas enfrente de mí.

"¿Francés?" comenzó las risas.

"Okay…aprendo cuando duermo en clases ¡¿No es genial!?" luego tomó una batata frita y la puso en mi boca, sorpresivamente "Calla, señorita inteligente" susurró suavemente en mi oído.

Fue indescriptible la forma en que mi cuerpo reacciono en ese momento, luego lentamente Danny comenzó a repartir algunos besos en mi cuello, vale, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, luego sostuvo mi rostro, casi sin respirar y pronunció.

_"Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte."_

"¿Qué?" esbocé una sonrisa tímida.

"Nada, anótalo luego" y luego me dio un beso en la frente. "_Je t'adore_" pronunció. Sentí que me derretía enfrente a él. Esto era de esperarse, finalmenente las mis frágiles piernas comenzaron a temblar junto a mis esbelto y débil cuerpo, mientras el me demostraba su afecto besándome a lo que yo sólo podía responder el gesto con débiles besos.

En ese maravilloso momento ambos nos exaltamos cuando el celular de Danny sonó, se levanto suavemente esbozando una hueca yo aproveché el momento para arreglarme el alborotado cabello, hasta que vi su expresión, rápidamente colgó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Pasa algo malo"


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Ni más ni menos que luego de un año vuelvo a actualizar esto, tuve una serie de problemas con mi cuenta, pero esta es la continuación-

Atiendan que está medio fuerte.

La semana que viene, si leen esto, subiré lo que tengo terminado (lo volví a hacer).

DP **NO **ME PERTENECE ¿okay?

* * *

(...)

**When Roses Fall **

_Capítulo 2 _

_~ Clau A._

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Apresuré el paso para lograr acercarme a él, al alcanzarlo, finalmente el corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con todas las fuerzas, no entendía que pasaba, sentí el hombro mojado, Daniel estaba llorando.

"Sam, mis padres murieron"

No me sentí en ese momento, los padres de Danny, Jack y Maddie Fenton ¿Muertos? Pero ¿Cómo? Esto, era imposible… ellos eran buenos, caritativos, no tenían grandes enemigos y eran bastantes saludables en lo que me concierne, al menos que unos de los enemigos de Danny haya hecho esta semejante atrocidad, pero ¿Qué clase de persona querría hacer daño a Daniel Fenton? El era sólo Danny, el hombre más tierno, tímido y bueno que conozco en la vida. En ese momento que me quedé al aire Daniel ya se dirigía hacia su auto.

"¡Espera! No dejaré que conduzcas en estas condiciones Danny" lo tomé de los hombros.

Como se era de esperar los resultados de la autopsia se dieron a descartar, los padres de Danny murieron a causa de una enfermedad letal, un virus nuevo, letal y que causa una mutación inminente en el cuerpo de quién lo posea.

Las semanas pasaron y cada día aparecían más casos, síntomas y lo peor de todo era que las personas no morían de esta enfermedad en cambio de los afectados de este letal virus los dejaban en laboratorios especiales en donde se los estudiaban.

La ciudad rápidamente fue invadida por los mutantes que eran altamente peligrosos, aparentemente lo único que les afectaba era la luz del sol aparentemente los humanos "no infectados" estábamos en alto grado de peligro, entonces la autoridades de la ciudad nos llevaron a un refugio en donde estaríamos a salvo de esta horripilante enfermedad.

A Danny no le parecía afectarle lo que el mundo padecía, a él siempre se lo notaba distante o malhumorado, no era de sorprenderse, toda su familia murió a causa de este virus.

"Danny, es hora cielo" lo tomé de la mano, el helicóptero nos aguardaba.

"Sam, no me iré sin Jazz" pronunció.

"Mi vida, Jazz esta en el helicóptero ¿No te fijaste?" le di un beso en la mejilla "Vamos"

Si, peor que un niño de cinco años, Daniel ya no tenía las mínimas ganas de vivir, ese maldito virus le había cambiado la vida y me sentía mal por eso.

4 de Julio del 2009, día de nuestra independencia:

"Entiéndelo, nosotros, Sam – n-nunca" la voz se le quebró.

"¿Qué? Unirnos, conocernos…ena-"

"-morarnos" completó.

"¡Maldito seas Daniel! ¡No puedes decirme esto! ¡No, no puedes!" la rabia se apoderó de mí "

"¡Yo te amo!" la voz se me quebró.

"Igual yo" pronunció, definitivamente lo amaba, no había nada que negar. "Sam" pronunció "Te amo- siempre te amaré" susurró.

"De alguna manera lo sé" la voz se me quebró y me senté de rodillas el me acompaño haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Por qué a todos les gusta el 4 de Julio? Cuestionó.

"Eso es sencillo" esboce una sonrisa y traté de secarme las lágrimas "Creo que a las personas les gusta compartir algo tan importante como el día de la independencia ¿O no?" lo observe claramente, sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

"¡_Bah_! Creo que es sólo por los fuegos artificiales" y derepente las rizas invadieron el lugar,

Extrañaba a ver a Danny reír.

"Te extrañare" pronunció, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen.

"Igual yo" Pronuncié "No te imaginas cuanto"

Y las tímidas risas volvieron.

"Este ambiente me hace recordar a una canción" susurré "¿Te gustaría escucharla?"

"Si, me encantaría"

The Little Things Give You Away

_And now there will be no mistaking_

_The levees are breaking_

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet under water_

_I do_

"Linkin Park" esbozó una sonrisa picara

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo lo sabes?" reí y me sonrojé.

"Te conozco y te amo"

"sí" tomé aire y continué ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

"No te lo diré" escupió, de una manera testaruda "amo como cantas" finalmente me abrazó, como si fuese la última vez, bueno, en realidad era una de las últimas, las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle, él ya había perdido todo; sus padres, sus amigos, sólo le quedábamos su hermana y yo, "Te amo Sam, no lo olvides" finalmente los besos empezaron a repartirse por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi oreja.

Sin remedio alguno, continué con el gesto, haciendo aquellos besos más fuertes.

"Espera ¿Estas segura de esto?" Casi sin respiración.

"No, pero…yo"

"Esta bien…" susurró

"No, yo Te quiero "

Luego los besos continuaron, cada vez eran más fuertes. Arrastré a Danny hasta mi cuarto en donde ambos podríamos llegar la siguiente pasó, esto se sentía de otro mundo, me sentía feliz peo ala vez angustiada.

Triste pero Feliz

La ropa finalmente comenzó a estorbar, así que el único remedio fue retirárnosla, de una manera, audaz pero sensible…poco a poco quedamos en paños interiores, repentinamente Danny logró desprenderme el sostén, claro, sin que los besos pararan, lo ayude a removerlo, así fuimos hasta que ambos quedamos sin ropa alguno, no hubo mucho tiempo que observar ya que los voraces besos seguían hasta que él me empujó hasta mi cama para el siguiente pasó, logró que la espalda se me retorciera.

"Esto va a…-"

"¿Doler?" agregué "No lo se" susurré sin mucho aire, entonces ambos proseguimos.

Luego sentí que por primera vez en mi vida me había unido con alguien literalmente, finalmente ambos caímos rendidos, el me envolvió en sus brazos y me dijo:

"Te Amo, Samantha Manson, nunca te olvidaré amor mío"

Nunca lo olvidaría, eso era algo cierto, mi Danny era lo más importante que tenia en la vida y no me rendiría hasta salvarlo de su nuevo destino…

Continuará.

* * *

Tantos recuerdos me vienen con esto, como cuando tuve que leer esto frente toda la clase :D

Que suerte que me cambié de colegio...

Recomendación musical

The little things you give away /Linkin Park - es suave, bonita, linda y TIENE que ver con el fic, aún no pero lo verán en el próximo capítulo ^^

~Clau 3


End file.
